


Triumphant Return

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Triumphant Return

The pain in Harry's scar threatened to split his head in two. He watched, terrified, as something grew out of the cauldron before him. Whether beast or man, he did not know.

"Harry Potter," a voice said softly and suddenly the trepidation Harry felt melted away, the sound familiar and comforting.

As he slowly approached, Harry realised he looked just as he had when Harry last saw him in the Chamber of Secrets.

Young. _Beautiful._

With a flick of a wand, Harry was freed. He reached for the man's hand and was rewarded with a chaste kiss.

"Welcome back, Tom."


End file.
